Harry Potter
- Chapter 8 (The Potions Master), 1980 |died= |blood=Half-blood - Chapter 35 (Beyond the Veil) |marital=Married - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) |alias= |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived) |gender=Male |height=Short - Chapter 2 (The Vanishing Glass) |hair=Black |eyes=Green |skin=Light |hidef= |family=*James (father) *Lily (mother) *Vernon (uncle) *Petunia (aunt) |hidem= |animagus= |boggart= |wand=*Holly - Chapter 5 (Diagon Alley) *Phoenix *11" *Supple |patronus=Stag - Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again) |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat) |loyalty= }} Harry James Potter - Chapter 7 (The Will of Albus Dumbledore) (b. 31 July, 1980) was a British half-blood wizard and a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1991 to 1997. Biography Early life Harry's early life was marked by tragedy. When he was only a year old, his parents James and Lily Potter were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort on Hallowe'en Night. Rubeus Hagrid saved him from what was left of the house and borrowed a flying motorbike from Sirius Black. They flew across the country, by which time an entire twenty-four hours had passed, and arrived at Privet Drive, where they were met by Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore slipped a letter into Harry's blankets and left him on the doorstep for the night; he was woken by his aunt Petunia's scream when she opened the door to put the milk bottles out in the morning. Though Harry continued to live at 4 Privet Drive, his existence was not recorded; though the pictures on the mantelpiece chronicled his cousin Dudley's life, there was not a single picture of Harry or his family in the house. Indeed, Harry spent most of his early life being prodded and pinched by his cousin, and it was on Harry that Dudley learned how to punch. The chief rule of the house for Harry was to not ask questions. He often did the family's cooking for them. Every year on Dudley's birthday, Harry was shipped off around the block to stay with Mrs Figg, a batty old widow whose house smelled like cabbage and who spent every visit forcing Harry to look at pictures of her cats. Discovery of magic Even from a young age, strange things often happened around Harry; when his aunt shaved all of his hair except his bangs, he woke up the next morning looking exactly as he had yesterday; when being forced to try on a revolting old jumper (brown with orange bobbles), the jumper shrunk until it wouldn't fit a puppet. When running away from a gang of thugs intending on beating him up, Harry ended up flying onto the school roof when he tried to jump behind some dustbins. He also had occasional contact with strangers from the magical realm. A tiny man in a purple top hat bowed to him in a shop; a wild-looking old woman dressed all in green waved to him on a bus; a bald man in a very long purple coat shook his hand in the street without a backwards glance. Each of these people mysteriously disappeared every time Harry tried to get a closer look. In late July, a letter addressed to Harry, so specifically that the cupboard where he slept was recorded on the envelope, arrived at Privet Drive - Chapter 3 (The Letters from No One). Before he could read the letter, however, his uncle Vernon confiscated it, read it and forced both Harry and Dudley out of the kitchen. The next day, another letter arrived, this one readressed to suit the fact that Harry had been evicted from his cupboard and forced to move into the small bedroom upstairs. Each time Harry failed to get his letter, more and more letters were sent through stranger of ways, until thirty or forty letters cascaded into the kitchen from the fireplace, and even more came streaming in as Vernon forced the family to leave. The Dursleys' departure with Harry from Privet Drive did not deter anyone. The family drove all day and stayed the night at the Railview Hotel in Cokeworth, but a hundred letters addressed to Harry in Room 17 of the hotel still made their way to the family. They spent the following day driving all across Britain, stopping at the most random of places in the hopes of evading the letter-writer, including a small forest, the middle of a ploughed field, the top of a multi-storey car park and halfway across a suspension bridge. Finally, on the day before Harry's birthday, Vernon found what he was looking for. A toothless old man lent them an old shack out on a rock in the sea, and took them out on his boat to get there. It was a dismal place, damp and poorly lit, cold and windy and reeking of the smell of seaweed. There was a strong storm that night, and though the Dursleys slept well, Harry stayed awake, anxiously counting the seconds until his birthday. Exactly at midnight, there came a tremendous knocking on the door - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys). Rubeus Hagrid busted the door down, entered the shack, gave Harry a birthday cake and cooked some sausages and tea. He gave Harry his letter and explained the basic facts of the magical world, and of Harry's background, which Harry had been oblivious to, having been told that his parents died in a car crash. Vernon and Petunia repeatedly insulted Hagrid, James, Lily and all of wizardkind in general, increasingly adding to Hagrid's already severe temper, before a crack from Vernon about Dumbledore made Hagrid snap; he tried to turn Dudley into a pig, but only managed to give him a pig's tail. Physical appearance Harry was very short and extremely skinny due to neglect and to the fact that he lived in a cupboard under the stairs, a fact emphasised by the baggy clothes of his cousin that he was given to wear. He had a thin face, knobbly knees, messy black hair and bright-green eyes. He wore round glasses, and his most striking feature was a long, thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Trivia *Harry is right-handed Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Potter Family Category:Seekers Category:Quidditch Players Category:Sorted in 1991